


Get Help

by SleepingReader



Series: Iron Meow - A tale of two kitties [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens are also mentioned, Battle Scene, Gen, HYDRA is mentioned - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Peter is strong, Short, Thor is awesome, We all know what this is about, but let's face it, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: 'Hey, Spider-Man! Let's do Get Help!'





	Get Help

They had fought the enemy back into a single building - a prison, by the looks of it. Possibly a prison for new Winter Soldiers, or an experimentation station for new mutations like Peter’s spider-powers.  
‘The main event - meaning the most people - is located _here_ ’ Tony explained, pointing to a room in the hologram on his wrist. A team effort by him and Shuri, no doubt, Peter thought, hanging upside-down from the ceiling and keeping an eye out.   
‘That’s where most of HYDRA’s located?’ Bucky asked, cocking his gun. Tony nodded. It was just the four of them against 50 HYDRA agents, the four of them meaning Tony, Bucky, Peter and Thor. This also meant that HYDRA was severely outnumbered.  
‘Yeah, but there’s five guards up here,’ Tony said, gesturing to a hallway ahead. ‘They’re guarding the main entrance. Now what we really need is a distraction…’ he started.   
‘Hey, Peter. Spider-man. Let’s do ‘Get Help’’ Thor called up to the teenager.  
‘What’s that?’ Peter asked, as he swung down to stand next to Thor.  
‘It’s where I throw my brother at some enemies.’   
‘Oh! Oh. Okay. Yeah! Let’s do it!’   
‘What?’ Thor halted for a moment, then shrugged. Loki had never liked it, but maybe this kid would. 

The doors opened. The five HYDRA agents cocked their guns at the door, but lowered them as they saw a large man in the doorway, holding up a wounded-looking smaller man.  
‘Please! Get help! My friend is dying! HELP HIM!’ Thor yelled, after which he threw Spider-Man across the room. The agents fell to the floor, and Peter stood up. 

‘Wooo! That was AWESOME!’ Peter said, and held up his hand for a high-five. Thor’s high-five rattled his bones, but it was totally worth it. 

The battle was quickly won, especially now Peter and Thor had a new technique. 

A few months later, an alien invasion threatened to take over Earth. The Avengers had fought the threat back into a single spaceship, and once again there were some guards to take care of.   
Peter crawled to hang upside down above Thor.   
Psst. Hey, Thor. Let’s do ‘Get Help!’   
Thor looked up and grinned.   
The doors opened. Two men stood in the doorway, one holding the other up.   
‘Please! Get help! My friend is dying!’ The small guy yelled to the aliens. Then he yelled a phrase that sounded like 'YEET' as he _threw_ his enormous friend across the room. The enemies fell to the floor. Thor stood up, a big goofy grin on his face. 

‘I can’t believe Loki hated this!’


End file.
